Tips for projectiles have been conventionally employed to enhance the appearance of the projectile to which they are attached as well as allow for a smaller and more durable meplat (i.e., the tip or nose of a bullet) diameter. The shape of the meplat is important when determining how the bullet will move through air, and certain desirable characteristics of the meplat can be achieved by forming the projectile into an ogive profile.
Conventional projectiles typically allow for an increased ballistic coefficient and a balance of the aerodynamic versus inertial forces of the projectile to try to optimize the projectile for long range precision flight. Conventional tips further typically have essentially the same geometry of the mating surface of the projectile (curvature radius) which permits the extension of the ogive curvature to a controlled termination in a smaller meplat diameter than can typically be formed by the use of the projectile jacket only. If the tip is constructed of a lighter material than the projectile jacket or core, then the center of gravity of the projectile is also moved substantially rearward given the heavier weight of the core and the corresponding geometry.